


Books

by namestaybutfriendscallmetrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50 shades of grey is not about that you silly boy, I have no idea how to use tags, M/M, Mild Language, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, i mean i think its mild, mentions of other books, sankarea is a good manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namestaybutfriendscallmetrash/pseuds/namestaybutfriendscallmetrash
Summary: Dave is in his early twenties and is visiting his favourite bookstore late at night when he runs into a friend. Literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for DaveKat Week 2016, prompt "adults, comedy, bookstore and night"

Dave walked into the cozy bookstore and took a deep breath in, savoring the scent of new books and coffee. 

He loved visiting this store because they were open late every night, and what better way to wind down after a busy day then drink mediocre coffee and browse a nearly empty bookstore? 

By 11:30 pm, Dave had already picked out several interesting books and was on his way to checkout. He walked at a leisurely pace, earbuds in and head down. He loosely held his books against his side, the stack almost too much to carry with one arm- That didn't stop him though, because he was a cool guy and cool guys don't hold their books like nerds rushing to class. 

Cool guys don't drop all their books and trip trying to catch them either though, do they? And yet, that's what he did when someone rounded a corner a bit too sharply and bumped into him. He even took the other guy down with him, spilling both sets of books all over the place.

Dave took his earbuds out and laughed a bit, then turned to the other guy.

“Heh, sorry dude. Wasn't looking where I was- Oh hey Karkat, sup?”

Beside Dave was his friend, looking small but very angry leaning back on one hand and rubbing his flushed cheek with the other.

“‘Sup’ yourself, fucktard! Look what you just did!”

Dave smirked and shifted onto his knees, closing books near him to prevent further damage.

“Was that your face my shoulder hit? Ouch, sorry. But on another note, wasn't it _you_ that ran into _me_?”

Karkat looked offended- somehow more than usual- that Dave could even think that it wasn't his own fault. He gave Dave a good glare then started picking up books as well, undisturbed for a few seconds before Dave broke the silence.

“Uh, Karkat, did this one fall off the shelf, or…”

Karkat looked at the book Dave was holding up and scowled, taking it from him.

“Of course it's mine, stupid. Can't you tell it's some sort of troll romance? Duh.”

Dave raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really. What's it about?”

“Well I haven't read it yet, that's why I'm buying it. But with a title like ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ how could it _not_ be about trolls? Seriously Dave, you've been around these ambiguous titles your whole life and yet I'm better at deciphering them-”

“It's porn, detective.”

That stopped him talking for a moment.

Karkat flipped the book over in his hands a few times as if it would tell him if that were true, then made another irritated face at Dave.

“Yeah fucking right. Like I believe that, when _clearly_ it was with all the romance books. What do you think I am, stupid?”

Dave shrugged and went back to the books, muttering something about reading the back amusedly under his breath.

“Ha, you try to make fun of _me_ for reading quadrant oriented books when _you're_ here purchasing picture books?”

Dave looked at Karkat and the book he was holding curiously, then spoke.

“I wasn't making fun of you and that's not a picture book. Jegus man, calm down for once.”

This time Karkat smirked.

“Not a picture book, huh? Look at _this,_ Strider-”

He opened the book to a random page-

“Pictures! So get your head out of your damn nook and admit you're reading books for wrigglers!”

Dave took the book from him and rolled his hidden eyes.

“It's manga and it's not for ‘wrigglers’. It's highly sophisticated literature. ”

“It has _ten words per page._ ”

“Ten words of pure genius. It's basically written by Einstein or something it's so educational.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“No way bro, you see this schoolgirl here-”

Dave opened the book to one of the first few pages and pointed to a half page shot of a character-

“She's like the super popular girl but she's kinda messed in the head then this guy here-”

He flipped a few pages back-

“He's the main character and he's weird too because his cat died and he's trying to bring him back-”

“This isn't educational, it's stupid! And why is he making that weird face Nepeta always makes?”

Dave closed the book and spoke again, a slight smile playing across his attemptedly snooty expression. 

“Well I guess you just don't understand how in depth the plot is. Too bad. Also…”

He flipped the book to a page about halfway through and held it towards Karkat, covering his smirk with it and making eyebrows.

“Boobs.”

Karkat made a disgusted face and looked away, slightly flushed again.

“What the fuck, Strider? Gah, and you call my romance novels porn when _this_ is the one clearly depicting naked humans. That's low.”

Dave closed the book, laughing slightly to himself. 

“Ecchi isn't porn, but since you don't understand the story I don't expect you to understand _that_.”

Karkat took a breath in like he was going to start yelling, but stopped himself with a huff and just resumed picking up books with a grouchy look on his face.

Dave looked at him out of the corner of his eye as they kept picking up and sorting books. 

‘I really wish he'd smile more often. It feels almost like he's trying not to because he _knows_ I like it…. Nah, that's dumb.’

He picked up a familiar book amongst the romance novels and coding manuals, smiling as he did so. It was one of those lame learn to rap books that his bro used to get him when he was younger. He flipped through the pages nostalgically, then spoke.

“Yo I thought you weren't into that rap and slam poetry stuff.”

Karkat scoffed.

“I'm not, that's for a friend's birthday coming up. Now give it back.”

Dave closed the book and shrugged, handing it over. 

“Sure it is. And I think that's the last one, or do you have more I'm not seeing?”

Karkat looked left and right then picked up one more slim romance novella and held it up to him.

“Missed one. Maybe you would've seen it if you didn't wear shades indoors like a fucking dumbass.”

Dave touched the side of his glasses and made a mock sad face.

“Dude, ouch. These are special, I've had them for like ten years now. I'm so hurt how could you say that, we can't be friends anymore.”

Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Wow, how will I _ever_ go on?”

He turned back to the books, one side of his mouth turning up into a half smile.

“Oh no, I didn't mean that and now _you're_ upset too! What ever can I do to earn your friendship back?”

Karkat made sure to wipe the smile off his face before looking back at Dave, who was now the one smirking. 

“You are so stupid, and so is your sarcasm.”

Dave shrugged again.

“Whatever, but I can see the hurt in your eyes. You miss being my friend already.”

“Get over yourself. Besides, we've already established that you can't see shit with those glasses on.”

Karkat smirked for a second like he had won, and Dave did the same, removing his shades. Karkat was shocked, having only seen his cherry red eyes a few times and never this close. If there was one thing he hated to admit about Dave it was how much those eyes drew him in. It was his colour, and he loved it best on other people. A genuine smile slipped onto his lips before he could stop it and Dave blushed slightly, laughing.

“I still see it, and now you're smiling because you think I'm gonna be your friend again, right?”

Karkat stopped smiling and looked away, face almost redder than it was grey. 

“Fuck you, I was _not_ .” 

He put together the two small stacks of his books and pushed what he had collected of Dave’s towards him. 

“Here are your weird picture books and beast-preserving guides. You know what, that's sick. _You're_ sick.”

Dave winked, something he usually didn't do because of his shades, then spoke.

“Shit be in need of medical attention.”

“That's not a good thing you insufferable prick.”

Dave tilted his head to the side and made a mock sad face again, this time with puppy eyes in full throttle. 

“Again with the hurtful name calling, starting to think you don't like me…”

He made an exaggerated gasp.

“Admit it Karkat, you hate me don't you?”

“You are such an asshole, of course I don't hate you- at least not like _that_ !”

“Look at you, getting all defensive and mean! I think you're lying to me!”

“That's a load of horse shit and you know it Strider!”

“You sure use my latest name a lot, _Vantas-_ You want it, don't you?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Dave smirked even wider than he had been for the duration of the argument, which made Karkat frown even more.

“I'm just saying it sounds like you wanna ‘hate marry’ me or whatever it is you say so you can have my name.”

“I cannot BELIEVE how FUCKING STUPID YOU ARE! That doesn't even make sense!”

“Maybe changing names is a human thing. But guess what, you're in luck-”

Dave jokingly elbowed Karkat in the arm a few times-

“Because if you wanna be my kisnemisis I'll let you be Karkat Strider.”

Karkat grabbed his arm roughly, then spoke in a voice that was hardly more than a snarl.

“You are literally the worst and you will never be _anything_ to me, not kisnemisis nor matesprite nor moirail, hell, we're not even _friends_ you waste of an existence! I swear your lusus must have dropped you daily- no, earlier than that. Whoever pailed to make you must have dropped it on the way out and then was just like “Fuck it” and scooped you back up with a bunch of dirt and shit, then handed it over and hoped for the best. I'd cull myself before I took your stupid ass seven letter name!”

“That's really not helping you disprove the hate thing, you know. And can you let go of me? Your nails are sharp.”

Karkat held on for a moment longer, then let go. 

“Whatever! I'm getting my books and leaving now, this is stupid.”

Both red knights picked up their books and stood wordlessly. 

Karkat took a few steps forward then looked back at Dave, who stretched his free arm out then reached into his pocket and pulled out his shades. He flipped them open and lifted his hand halfway to his face before his hand was stopped.

“Not yet.”

Dave looked down surprisedly at the small troll who had grabbed his wrist again. His face was calmer than Dave had ever seen it, his dark golden eyes savoring the human’s bright red ones. He hesitantly leaned up on his toes, and pressed his lips against Dave’s. They stayed still for a moment before Dave returned the kiss.

After a few seconds Karkat pulled back and looked into Dave's eyes one last time before letting go of his wrist and turning around, smiling all the while. He took a step forward before stopping, but only for long enough to say a few words, then he walked away.

“I like Dave Vantas better.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written and friends on Tumblr liked it, hope you guys do too ^^


End file.
